Dreams Wishes
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: He gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, "Will you stay? Stay with me?" He whispered eyes boring into hers, "Become mine forever?"
1. Chapter 1

**Dreams Wishes**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime/Manga: Inuyasha/Dragon Ball Z**

**Pairing: Goku/Kagome/Vegeta (We are iffy on how if it will end up a threesome or a love triangle...not totally sure...)**

**Summary: He gently brushed his thumb over her cheek, "Will you stay? Stay with me?" He whispered eyes boring into hers, "Become mine forever?"**

**Chapter One:**

Kagome hummed as she slowly made her way down the shrine stairs, she had started living here three years ago. The woman, Mrs. Higurashi, took her in and gave her a place to stay. She had been wandering around place from place ever since she could remember.

She didn't know why she was here, all she knew that she was supposed to do something. The something is what she didn't' remember, so she kept traveling in hopes she would find that something. She had been all over and yet she still didn't remember so she had taken up the woman on her offer to settle down with her. It was nice to have a place to call home but at the same time it was weird.

She was used to being on her own, answering to no one, and the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something still lurked in her mind. That and the thought that she shouldn't get to comfortable here, she was getting soft, and she knew from a young age that one should never count on one but themselves.

For as long as she could remember she was alone, abandoned at birth and left to die no doubt, and because of that she had to learn how to survive on her own. It retrospect the saying 'what doesn't kill you makes you stronger' was true but it didn't make it suck any less. She had a few scars to prove it, and it took _a lot_ to scar her.

She often thought if it was because of said fact, that she was more than human, was the reason she was left to die. Maybe they knew as soon as she was born that she was a freak. She could break a tree in half when she was four, hear a mouse from a mile away and smell a fire from two. That and she had a _tail_, that after years of being made fun of as a kid she kept hidden under her shirt, it wasn't normal but it really didn't matter, not anymore. It was because she wasn't normal that she was alive today.

Kagome shook her head free from her thoughts as she reached the sidewalk her ears and nose assaulted by the horrid smell of the big city. She hated running errands for Mrs. H but the woman was eight months pregnant and couldn't make the long journey herself anymore. Plus it was the least she could do, she did have free room and board. Plus she knew the only reason that so many trips to the store had to be run was because she, Kagome, ate so much.

So with a sad sigh and her shoulder down she made the long trek to the nearby store and bought as much food as she could with the money she was given, filching at every overly loud noise and horrid smell. Once both her arms were loaded with grocery bags, more then normal human woman her age should be able to carry, she made her way back to the shrine steps and resisted the urge to groan. She quickly glanced around to make sure no one was within human seeing distance and smirked when she realized no one was and with a small push of her Ki she was awkwardly flying up the stairs.

Yeah she knew that wasn't normal either but hey, she was past the point of caring. As it was she was just starting to get the hang of it and she did need all the practice she could get. So with a small smile on her pink plump lips she make a semi rocky landing at the top of the stairs and grinned in victory. She let out a small sigh as the peace and quiet of the shrine. Since it was so far above the city the horrid sights, smells, and sounds of the city were dulled to an extent. She glanced at the huge tree on the shrine grounds and smiled, there was just something about that tree that put her at ease, it was one of the main factors in her decision to stay, and it made her long for the country side.

"Kagome!" She shook her head of those thoughts and offered Mrs. H a smile as she waved at her from the doorway of the house, her stomach huge with child, and made her way into the house. Careful not to bump Mrs. H as she got out of the way and placed all the bags on the kitchen floor. "I got as much as I could with the money you gave me. There wasn't much left over but here." She reached in her pocket to pull out the lousy three seventy five in change yet like always Mrs. H merely shook her head and began putting away the food. "It's fine hun you keep it."

Kagome sighed but slipped the money back into her pocket. Mrs. H was far too kind to her, she often wondered if her mother would have been this kind had she not been a freak. She pushed that thought down and offered Mrs. H a mumbled. "Thanks." And began helping the woman put away the copious amount of food, that would probably only last a week at most with her living here, and turned to smile lightly at the happy woman.

She was practically glowing and she had just cause, she was pregnant with her late husband's child. The last tie she had to her husband and she felt bad intruding on that happiness. She felt guilty she was taxing this poor woman and taking time and energy from the child she carried in her womb. She knew the woman didn't have the funds to support her, her father, and a new child. There was no way, even with the money she got form the state and her husband's will, she could keep this up much longer and it today's shopping trip had cemented that thought in Kagome's mind.

She would leave.

Sighing Kagome walked into the room she was given. It was small but it fit to her needs. She glanced at all the small nick-knacks and gave a small smile. She had collected lots of things throughout her travels.

"I guess I should start packing." Kagome whispered to herself. She wanted to leave in the middle of the night so she wouldn't' be stopped. She would leave a note, and be off.

It didn't take long for her to back her things up in her bag. She had waited to start packing till everyone was asleep. She took her time, she was leaving some things behind. Things she wouldn't need. She was bringing a couple pair of clothes a towel, her nick-knacks, some of the money she had saved up and her identification Mrs. Higurashi helped her get.

Zipping up the back, she gave a small smile and went to the desk and wrote a quick note. She held the slip of paper in her hands and set it on the bed. Kagome hoped she would find it there. Mrs. Higurashi had been kind to her.

Picking up her bag, she went to the door and gave the room one last look before flipping the lights off. The note she left on the bed sitting there innocently, waiting to be found. Kagome had hoped it was enough.

_Thank you._

_-Kagome_

-.- -.- -.-

Kagome smile happily as she made her through the countryside inhaling the sweet fresh scent of the wilderness, practically untouched by man, and resisted the urge to giggle. She had missed this so much! With a bounce in her step she continued on her way, with no real destination in mind and just enjoyed the day and the freedom that came with wandering.

It was half an hour later that she frowned coming across a grand canyon but quickly grinned and let her ki flow and lift her shakily into the air. She laughed lightly in victory as her shakily flight pattern became slightly more controlled and took the time to enjoy the feeling of weightlessness and freedom that came with flying.

She was so caught up in enjoy her small flight that she didn't notice the small ball of light until it slammed into her stomach making her cry out and drop her bag as she and the thing fell towards the rushing river below. "Gohan!" She gasped at the panicked yell and glanced up only to see a man in orange _flying_ quite _quickly_ towards her and what she assumed was Gohan.

She looked down at her no doubt bruised stomach and gasped when she met scared and teary brown eyes. Quickly she shook out of her stupor, mere feet away from the rushing water, and forced her Ki to surround them and in a burst of uncontrolled power they shot up the air. She gasped as small child like yet semi muscled arms quickly yet gently engulfed her stopping her scary and botched flight pattern. "Whoa there I got you calm down."

"Huh?" He looked up at her, eyes filled with shock and tears, before flinging his arms around her neck crying.

Kagome's eyes softened as she cradled him, "Shhh, Your safe now." She flew slowly back to land and gently landed back on her feet. Setting him down on the ground she sighed when he finally let go of her neck but he continued to cry.

Taking in his wet form Kagome looked around for her bag, hoping to heaven and hell that it hadn't landed in the river. Thankfully it didn't so she quickly picked it up and zipped it open to grab the towel, wrapping it around his small body that had started to shiver.

"There there." Kagome shortly cooed, "You're safe. No need to worry." Kagome was interrupted in calming him down by the voice she heard earlier.

"Gohan!" The owner of the voice was identified to be a man as he came to a stop inches away from her and held out his arms to the boy, Gohan, who eagerly jumped into them with a happy yet scared cry of. "Daddy!"

She watched with slightly narrowed eyes as the two went on gushing their worry and or love for each other, it was cute, but it made her feel out of place so with a resigned sigh, she would have to buy a new towel when she found a town, she picked up her pack and started to float away but way stopped by the man calling out to her.

"Miss…oh you can fly…" Kagome blinked at the semi normal way he said it…like he saw people that flew everyday then again he and the boy, no doubt his son now that she got a good look at them, knew how to fly so it did make sense. Nonetheless she was still new to it and lost her concentration at his outcry and landed on the ground with a light thump. "Yeah, kind of, I'm just learning why?" The man gave her a big goofy grin, Gohan copied him, and rubbed the back of his head. "Er no reason, I just wanted to say thanks Gohan's just learning as well and he got away from me, put to much Ki in at once, and um yeah. Sorry he crashed into you. Are you okay?"

Kagome blinked but was taken in by his warm and friendly attitude and shrugged. "No problem and I'm fine. My stomach's a little sore but that also could be from the fact that I haven't eaten today. So no worries…" She trailed off not knowing his name and though it took him a few seconds to catch on, he quickly offered her a boyish smiled. "Goku, my names Goku and this young one here is my son Gohan. If you don't mind me asking what's your name?"

Kagome gave them both a small tentative smile. "Kagome. So um if we're done here I have to be on my way I need to find a town to rest in for the night…" She trialed off hoping they would get the hint that she wanted to go but was to polite to just walk away, while they were looking at her that was.

Goku stared at the young woman, something deep down told him that he should help her, that he had to help and he wanted to. He gave her a huge grin, his son still in his arms, and nodded with his head back towards his house. "If you want you can come back to our place Chichi, my wife, has lunch ready and there's more then enough for us to share with you." His eyes zeroed in on the way she chewed her bottom lip, as if trying to thinking of a reason to say no and he panicked. "Er you did save my son from crashing into the river. It's the least I can do."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip and mulled his offer over. She was hungry and she had no idea when she would come across a town…plus he didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her, not that she would let him if he tried, so really there was no harm in agreeing to a free lunch. So with a bright smile she nodded her head. "Sure, um lead the way."

Goku smiled, something deep in his chest swelled with pride and acceptance as he floated into the sky. "It's this way miss follow me." Kagome nodded and kicked herself up to join him and in no time there were in the air and approaching a small house

Goku opened the door, calling in, "We're hoooooooome!" Kagome stifled a laugh at the goofy grin plastered on his face as he entered the house, with Kagome following behind.

"Goku! There you are I was beginning to worry!" The voice of a woman came from the kitchen area. Kagome was guessing this was his wife. She saw a woman maybe four or five years older then her step out with a spatula in one hand and hand on her waist.

"I had no clue..." She stopped mid sentence, blinking when she noticed Kagome, "And you brought a friend?"

Goku laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, "Yeah. She um...saved Gohan from a swim."

The woman's eyes narrowed, "I thought I told you no more fighting lessons!" She was really mad, and gave Kagome a quick glare too.

"My name is Chichi, I am sorry about them." She gestured to the two boys, making Kagome's eyes narrow now. They had done nothing wrong, they were just being their-selves. What was wrong with that.

"It's no problem. My name is Kagome." She gave her a smile, and small bow. She didn't want to seem rude, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to like this woman.

"I invited her for lunch as a thank you. I hope you don't mind Chichi." Goku told her, smile on his face as he sat Gohan on the floor.

Smiling Chichi sighed, "That is fine. Lunch should be done in five minutes. Go wash up." With that Chichi left to the kitchen in a huff.

A small but not tense silence fell over them as they listened to Chichi bustle around in the kitchen. Kagome blinked and stifled a laugh as Gohan shook himself out like a dog her towel and the remaining water on him flying everywhere. Goku blushed lightly at Gohan's actions and went to scold the boy.

"Gohan." Gohan merely smiled up at his father and Kagome offering them a cute innocent smile. "I was still wet."

Kagome nodded and crouched down to his eye level, she had this thing about loving kids, and patted his head affectionately. "You should go get changed before you catch a cold, then you'll have to go to the doctors and get a _shot_!" She widened her eyes for emphasis making him pale and gasp. "No!" Quickly he ran towards his room kicking off his shoes and pants in the process.

Both adults laughed at how cute he was, Kagome smiled sweetly after him as she stood up and dusted her pants for invisible dust and threw Goku a smile. "He seems like a sweet heart."

Goku laughed and blushed lightly. "Yeah he is, sorry about earlier." He bent down and picked up her towel folding it as best he could before holding it out to her.

Kagome smiled and shook her head reaching out to grab the towel. "It's fine, better me then the side of the mountain." She giggled lightly as she grabbed the towel from his hands, their fingers blushed at the intimate contact though neither knew why. Blue eyes met brown as booth of them seemed to lose themselves in each others gaze. They were brought out of it by an annoyed sounding,

"Ahem, you guys lunch is ready and on the table." Both blinked and looked away from each other feeling guilty under Chichi's harsh gaze. "Ah thanks honey is Gohan done changing?" Chichi merely hmmed as she walked back into the kitchen.

Kagome sighed lightly and offered Goku, who was a bit in shock at Chichi's harsh attitude today, a small smile as he led her to the kitchen where Chichi and Gohan were already seated. Once there Kagome took the seat across from Goku next to Gohan and smiled lightly as they all began to dig in, a small semi tense atmosphere hanging over them.

In no time Kagome was on her second helping and couldn't help but feel bad as Chichi looked at her like she was some kind of freak. Honestly she thought the other woman would have been used to it judging by the way Goku and Gohan were putting away plate after plate… Goku must have sensed her worry because he paused between bite full's of food to give her a big grin. "Eat some more, we have plenty to go around." She laughed lightly as his cheeks puffed up much like a hamsters.

"Goku! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Chichi scolded him making both him and Kagome frown.

The woman acted like more of his mother then his wife but it was no business of hers, at least the food she cooked was good. So with a happy smile, ignoring Chichi who was glaring at her, she took Goku up on his offer, not feeling guilty at all because she could see the copious amount of food that had been made for lunch and helped herself to thirds.

"Here let me help you squirt." She smiled at Gohan making him stop his reaching for the rice, which he could obviously not reach, and stood up lightly to reach the rice and placed a big new heaping pile on his plate, her shirt ridding up a bit in the back.

She blinked as Goku and Chichi both gasped and immediately sat back down thinking she had done something to offend them. "I- I'm so-" Goku cut her off by pointing at her, rudely in her mind, and gasping out. "Y-you have a tail to?"

She blinked at the word 'to' but nodded blinking when Gohan jumped up happily, his food forgotten, and lifted up his long fighting shirt. "I have one to! You're just like me!"

Kagome stared at the familiar brown tail, which was wiggling in excitement, and could only nod, her brain not comprehending what was happening at the moment. "W-what do ya know…I am…"

**Kage's AN: So what do you guys think? It took us longer then we expected what with both of us still being sick but here it is! We're hoping others will pick up the mantle and start writing more DBZ/IY x over's. –hint, hint nudge, nudge- Do let us know what you though please and thank you! Cuz everyone likes reviews and they just so happen to make me and Yuki work faster~.**

**^_^,**

**Yuki Note: Well, this took longer to get ou****t...****I**** was hoping to get it out three days ago...*sweatdrops* Guess that didn't work! Kage and I are both sick...weird how we both ended sick at the same time...****I**** guess we are to alike for our own good! Well, Uchiha Bitch I hope ya liked this! This was your**** request on us**** making a DBZ/Inu crossover...which we happily did. There isn't enough of ****these**** fics out there! =^-^= Read and review! PS. If there is a crossover**** ya haven't' seen or hasn't seen**** much/want more of tell me. I get bored and need some interest****ing' things to keep me occupied!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two:_**

Kagome looked at the shocked faces around her, she never thought she would meet another like her. Sure, she knew there had to me someone like her out there somewhere, but she never thought the day would come when she would meet them.

No one said anything and Kagome sighed, as she slowly unwrapped her tail from her waist so it was in view. Her eyes were downcast as she heard an intake of breath from the two adults.

Kagome was about say something but instead of words coming out of her mouth she squeaked and looked down at Gohan holding her tail with his own.

Kagome blushed as Goku looked at her, curiosity shinning in his eyes before he broke out laughing at the two intertwined tails.

"..." Kagome blinked as the two tails stayed intertwined. Kagome couldn't help but be calm with them like this. She never felt a calmness like this before, it was intriguing.

"I guess we have things to talk about?" Kagome questioned looking at the shocked Chichi then to Goku who was calming down from his laughing outburst.

Goku took a deep breath, but a smile was still in place, "Yes...I have never met another person who had a tail like me...or my son.."

Kagome could sympathize with that, "I never met a person like myself either...You would be the first."

ChiChi gave Kagome a forced smile, "Why don't we keep this talk for later and not at the dinner table." Kagome could tell she didn't like the thought of another person being like them, or maybe it was because Kagome related more to her husband than herself. She wasn't one-hundred percent sure.

Tilting her head to the side Kagome nodded, "I understand."

The whole meal was silent after that, but Goku and ChiChi's eyes wandered to Kagome's tail then to Gohan's. Gohan had yet to let her tail go, Kagome wasn't complaining though.

It was nice, she didn't know why though. Maybe it was because she knew she wasn't a freak anymore. There were others like her, right in front of her now.

"Thank you for the meal." Kagome muttered to ChiChi and flashed her a small smile. She was happy to have some food in her stomach. It was better than what she would have had to eat when she went into town.

She blinked as Goku shoveled food down his throat and then burped loudly while rubbing his stomach, gaining a glare form ChiChi. "That was great ChiChi."

ChiChi ate her food at a slower pace and quipped at him. "I'm surprised you could taste it with how fast you are it Goku. At least Kagome and Gohan have better manners then you."

Goku chuckled lightly shooting his wife a small smile. "Sorry, I was hungry…Kagome do you eat huge amounts to?"

Kagome blushed lightly as everyone at the table stared at her and her empty bowl, while she hadn't wolfed it down like Goku she had eaten it abnormally fast. "Er…um yeah…I guess…" She trailed off not really knowing what to say. She blinked when she felt Gohan tighten his tail around hers and her tail did the same on instinct.

ChiChi stared at the empty bowl and sighed as she took it from the young woman and filled it up once again. "Here, if you're anything like Goku and Gohan you'll have at least three servings before you're full."

Kagome acted the bowl gratefully and dove in once again, enjoying the home cooked meal. ChiChi was right, another bowl later and she was full and content. She sat back in her seat happily as ChiChi stood up and began collecting the dishes.

Kagome was about to get up and offer to help when Goku spoke up. "So Kagome, do you have any other um 'powers'?"

Kagome blinked. "Um…well….I'm faster and stronger then normal humans. Much more durable than them to. I can channel my ki and stuff and I tend to eat more….um that's about it…what about you?"

Goku grinned. "Same, were your parents like you? I don't remember mine, I was raised by my grandpa Gohan."

Kagome's cheek twitched. "No, as far as I can remember I've been alone. Once and a while people would take me in but they were er normal. Then I would have a black out and wake up alone."

Goku sat up straighter. "That used to happen to me at least once a month! At least until Grandpa cut off my tail!"

Kagome and Gohan both cringed at that thought. "Ow….did anything else change when it was cut off? Mine's never been cut off and I hope it isn't anytime soon."

Goku furrowed his eyebrows thinking about it. "Not that I can tell I mean it took me while ot get used to walking without it but that's about it…"

Kagome nodded shifting lightly so Gohan could curl in his chair next to her, his tail still entwined with hers. "Yeah, I mean I use my tail for so much without even thinking about it. It must have been really hard getting used to not having one."

Goku nodded. "Yeah, my friends made fun of me because it took me a while to learn how to walk right without it. It was all in good fun but yeah, it was actually really hard for me to get used to not having my tail. At the same time it also made it easier for me to fight."

Kagome blinked at that. "Really? Do tell."

Goku blinked in surprise. "Didn't anyone ever pull on your tail?"

Kagome shook her head. "Nope, it's always wrapped around my waist, plus I never really let people get that close ot me."

Goku frowned lightly. "Well h mm..Gohan son let go of Kagome's tail for a second will you?"

Gohan frowned lightly but did as his father asked and blinked as he reached over and gave Kagome's tail a light yank.

"Eh!" Kagome winced as her body tightened up and she wasn't able to move. She was about to black out when he let go of her tail. She glared darkly at him, as hr tail wrapped around her waist in a death grip.

Goku held his hands up in surrender. "I figured it would be easier to show you then try and explain….sorry…."

Kagome huffed but nodded. "Never do that again."

Goku held up one hand. "I promise…"

"Gohan! Go get ready for your bath!" All of them jumped at ChiChi's voice, forgetting she had been in the home, as she entered the dining room.

Gohan sighed but nodded. "Okay mama." He got up and made his way down the hall his tail swinging behind him happily.

ChiChi turned to Goku and Kagome. "Goku you to. Kagome…would you like to stay the night it has gotten dark out."

Kagome blinked and looked out the window eyes wide when she saw the dark sky. She hadn't realized how much time had gone by. "Oh wow, I hadn't realized it had gotten so late…."

Goku stood up and grinned. "That's a great idea ChiChi, come on Kagome stay the night! We can chat more tomorrow! Plus it is late, far to late for you to be traveling alone!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip not wanting to intrude on them but it was late, and she did want to talk more with him, she had never met anyone else like her….plus she was tired. She had been traveling so long….

"Okay…if you're sure." Goku nodded excitedly. "Of course! ChiChi you set her up in the guest bedroom and I'll go join Gohan in the bath!"

ChiChi nodded as her husband bounded off and turned to Kagome offering her a small smile. "If you'll come with me."

Kagome nodded and stood up. She was quit as she was led into a small room with a bed, dresser with a mirror and closet.

"Thank you for letting me stay, I will only stay tonight though. I don't want to impose more than I have." Kagome wanted to say this because she wanted ChiChi to know she didn't want to come into her family and do something she didn't approve of.

ChiChi smiled softly, "Its fine...I think this is good for Gohan and Goku..." She paused and went into the closet to grab some blankets to set on the bed, "It is good to be around people that are like you...I am not the same as them. I know this."

Kagome could hear a sad tone in her voice and felt kind of sorry for her, "I love them both, but there are some things I can't give them. They are different...and I except that, but lately those differences are making it hard on us all."

Not knowing what to say in the situation she said the only thing she could, "I'm sorry..." Kagome knew how being the odd one in the family was. She hoped everything went well for them, but something was being hidden from her and Kagome knew that it wasn't any of her business to press for information.

ChiChi gave the girl a long look before sighing, "I would like you to stay for awhile...get to know Goku and Gohan. I know that having another of their kind around would mean a lot to them..." She paused handing Kagome a couple of pillows from inside the closet as she headed to the door, "Just...think about it...please?"

Kagome nodded, "I will." She watched as the older woman left Kagome alone in the room so she could think on what she had said. Kagome really didn't know what to make of the request. She understood where she was coming from though, but it still didn't help that she didn't know what to do.

One part of her wanted to stay, and another wanted to leave because she didn't want to get too attached to people. If she became to attached she could get hurt.

Kagome didn't want to get hurt again. She was hurt enough when she was left by the families that cared for her...that was enough hurt to last her a lifetime and more.

_'What do I do?_' Kagome asked herself silently as she looked out the window where the stars were looking down at her.

It seemed like she had a lot to think about as she slept. She hoped that in the morning she had an answer.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Three fics in less than 24 hours! :3 We did a good job! As for me, I am going to go work on my fics for other accounts. But we will try to keep track of these fics on here! I hope you can put up with us until the next update *sweatdrops* I know we kind of disappeared on everyone for awhile...i feel bad about that! *shifts eyes* ANYWAY. Again, I hope everyone liked what happened in this. XD**_

_**Read and review! Tell us what ya think of this!**_

_**Kage's AN: Yes! We're getting back into the grove of things! Woot! Please let us know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Morning came far too fast, at least in her opinion, she woke with a shiver, having forgotten to shut the window and yawned as she stretched in the bed.

"Kagome!" She jumped as Gohan and Goku tumbled into her room, far too happy and chipper for this early in the morning.

She had never been and never would be a morning person.

"Oh-" She blinked as Gokue turned red and snactedh up Gohan a hand over his eyes. "Sorry!" He quickly slammed the door shut and she blinked before she realized why he had run out of the room like the dogs of hell were on his feet.

She slept naked.

A habit she had picked up..well she couldn't' remember when she had picked it up, just that it had stuck. She could go to sleep in clothes and wake up naked, it was like her body had a subconscious need to sleep in the buff.

With flaming red cheeks she pulled on her clothes from the night before and slowly crept her way into the dinning room, her eyes downcast.

"Good morning Kagome." She smiled as she tossed Chi-Chi a smile, the woman was already making breakfast, she was a good wife.

"Morning." She took a stiff seat in the chair she had sat in yesterday and stared at the table, feeling awkward.

"Er, sorry about um yeah..." Her gaze shifted to meet Goku's before looking away embarrassed.

"It's fine, it was my fault." Chi-Chi frowned as the two talked in hushed whispers, setting down a plate of pancakes she turned on the two.

"Everything alright?" Before either of them could answer Gohan spoek up.

"Yeah, we bragged into her room and woke her up...sorry." Chi-Chi frowned, missing the relieved looks on Kagome and Goku's faces.

"Goku! I warned you about knocking before you just barge into someone rooms. I'm sorry Kagome, I hope you got enough sleep." Kagome nodded, thankful Gohan thought a head and covered for them, she didn't know how Chi-Chi would react to her husband and son having seen her in the nude...

She felt bad that Gohan had lied to his mother but...he probably knew his mother would not react well to the truth.

"I slept fine, I also had time to think about your suggestion." Yes, she was changing the subject. "I think I'll stay, if the offer is still good." Gohan and Goku perked up at her words, not knowing that Chi-Chi had offered to let her stay yet both were excited about the prospect.

Chi-Chi smiled, subconsciously filling plates and setting them in front of those sitting at the table, "Yes, that would be nice. Just please don't destroy my home, Goku does that enough as it is." She gave him a pointed glare as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head, glossing over the fact that she said my instead of our.

Kagome didn't miss it yet held her tongue, she was a guest in their home and had no right to stick her nose in their marriage. She was just glad to have a place to stay. Let alone with people like her!

Time moved by slowly in the small home, Chi-Chi shooed them from the dining room so she could clean up. Kagome offered to help yet was waved off by a cleaning Chi-Chi, and to be honest she was glad. She wasn't much of a housekeeper, never really had a house to keep up.

So with a small smile she made her way outside with Goku, Gohan had been shooed to his room to study. To spend a whole day cooped up in his room with books and nothing more? She scrunched her nose up at the thought.

Ick.

"Kagome! Lets spar!" Before she could even blink Goku threw a punch at her face, laughing as she pulled back to dodge at the last second. She huffed as she jumped back from him, acting on instinct.

"Goku!" He merely grinned at her, that happy go lucky grin and tilted his head.

"Don't know how to fight?" He frowned, almost aghast at the thought.

She shook her head, of course she knew how to fight, she didn't have a choice in the matter. "I do but a little heads up next time?" He merely scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Er, sorry I'm just so excited! I've never been able to spar with someone like me..." He yelped as she ran forward and landed a hit on his chest. He grinned as he flew back but quickly caught himself a large grin splitting across his face.

In no time they were sparring grins on their faces as they let their instincts run wild. Never really getting a chance to go all out.

Kagome hissed as her back slammed into the hard ground yet kicked Goku away with a grin, her blood was pumping, her rapid heartbeat was all that she heard. Her body was humming.

Goku grunted as he hit the tree and pushed off of it, a need rising in him, something primal, he needed to beat her, to make her submit.

The way she stood there, ready to defend herself, her hair a tangled mess of raven, her chest rising rapidly as her cheeks flushed, a dribble of blood trailed from her pink plump lips. He needed to make her submit.

With a grunt he ran forward landing a punch to her middle, before she could even process what was going on he had her pinned, holding her wrists above her head with one hand as his other wrapped around her pale throat.

Her pulse beating under his hand.

Her warm body writhing under him, her breath coming out in pants as she tried to buck him off. He merely applied more pressure to her throat, growling deep in his throat a primal sound that had never escaped him before.

She whimpered, stilling as she felt his body weight settle over hers, it felt oddly good.

Right.

Blue met black, their faces inched closer...

"Goku!" Both of them jumped apart as they turned to a huffing Chi-Chi, her hands on her hips as she looked at them like they were naughty children.

"What have I told you about sparring in my garden?!" Her voice was hard as she leveled a glare at them both, then looked at her ruined garden.

Both of them gulped, only just now realizing that they were in her garden, torn up dirt and flower petals littering the ground.

"Er-" He paused gulping thickly as he avoided Kagome's gaze.

"Sorry." He looked down like a scolded child.

Chi-Chi shook her head at the two, she should had expected this... With a sigh she lowered her arms and turned her back on the two.

"Go get washed up you two." With that she walked away from them both, leaving them sitting there avoided each other's gazes like teenagers.

* * *

_**Kage AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed it! I tried my best to make it awesome! Sorry it took so long an update, real life man...it eats up your time. XD Anyway hope I did okay, can't wait to see what Yuki does in the next chapter! XD**_

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone liked this chapter. Kage did a good job! I am doing the next chapter! XD I have an idea what I want to do for it...so I should just have to type it. Read and Review! Tell us what you think of the chapter! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

The only sound in the bathroom was the running water of the sink. Both adults were flushed and trying to avoid looking at each other. They were like two shameful blushing teens. It was almost pathetic.

Guilt and confusion ran rampant.

Kagome felt guilty, here she was a guest and she had almost put the moves on a married man! One whose wife had offered to let her stay with them...she had offered her a home...a place to call her own and how did she repay her? By almost kissing her husband! Oh she was a horrid horrid person!

Goku was confused, never in his life had he ever had a reaction to a female like he had just then. He was ready to ravage her and have his way with her until he was sure she was impregnated by his seed. Yeah, he was a married man and obviously knew about sex, he had a son, but honestly before now sex had been a chore. One that Chi-Chi had to innate and it usually ended with him not being satisfied.

Sure he made sure she was satisfied, it was just...she was so breakable...Their first time together had ended up rather badly and honestly...had Gohan not been conceived that night he doubted they would have tried again. He had almost broken her hips, a fact that cemented in his mind that he was a monster.

While she didn't outright say it he knew his wife was afraid of him. It was on a primal level. She was weaker than him and this she feared him. People feared what they didn't understand and sooner or later that fear would turn to dislike. He wasn't a fool, he could see the way she looked at him at times...see the way she tried to shape their son to be anything but a fighter.

To be as far away from what he was.

It hurt but if it kept them a family then he wouldn't say anything about it.

So...how did Kagome fit in?

She was like a piece of a puzzle that didn't fit but would be shoved in regardless. He was shocked at how much he wanted the piece that was Kagome to fit in...he blinked as her small from bumped into his, dragging him from his thoughts.

"Ah sorry!" Her voice was low as she ducked her head, her eyes refusing to meet his. He gulped...he didn't like this. It wasnt right. So it was with sigh that he placed a finger under her chin to make her look up at him.

Her gaze was anywhere but on him and it made him sigh. "Look...I'm sorry about that. I guess the adrenaline just took over. It won't happen again I promise." She didn;t know why but that promise made her feel even worse even so she smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I haven't had a real fight like that in a while." It was true it had been so long since she had broken a real sweat, her body sung as the pain from his hits throbbed in a sinfully pleasant way.

She cleared her throat trying to shove the thoughts down. " Anyways I'm sorry if I made things awkward. I am really grateful for you guys letting me stay here...it really means a lot." The sincerity in her voice made him feel worse for letting his instincts almost ruin what she was so grateful to have.

He could only grin, patting her shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "It's fine. We're really glad to have you Kagome, now come on let's go before Chi-Chi gets mad." They shared a cheeky grin as Kagome shut off the water and dried her hands on a towel, her tail wrapping about her waist. She was semi shocked that she hadn't noticed it unfurl from her waist in the first place, she chalked it up to her nerves.

Both adults entered the kitchen and smiled as the scent of ramen filled the room. Gohan smiled up at both of them and patted the seat next to him. "Sit next to me Kagome!" Kagome could only grin as she made her way to sit by the excited boy.

Chi-Chi scowled a bit. "Gohan manners." Said boy deflated a bit at the scolding, his tail drooping in disappointment. Kagome merely ruffled his hat, her hand brushing the weird jewel like ornament on it, She froze as she felt a jolt of something and pulled her hand away like it was burned.

Everyone noticed and it was Goku who spoke up. "Are you okay Kagome?" She merely nodded, her gaze still on the odd looking ball. "Yeah...sorry." She shrugged her shoulders and shot Chi-Chi a grin. "This looks amazing!" It was true, it looked like ramen from one of those fancy stands she had seen in the city.

Chi-Chi preened under the praise and rewarded the semi younger girl with a little extra rice in her bowl. "Thanks, at least someone appreciates my cooking around her." It was a dig at her husband.

Goku frowned, mid spoonful of food halfway to his mouth. "I love your cooking Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi merely sighed and waved her hand as she sat down. "You'd be happy with anything Goku admit it." Said man shoved the spoonful of food into his mouth rather than reply.

Gohan sighed into his ramen, they were at it again. This had been happening way to often nowadays. His mother would pick at something his father said or did and keep picking until he went silent or left the room. It was unsettling for the young boy to see his parents fight like that.

Yes, fight. It was subtle but he wasn't stupid.

He just hoped that with Kagome there things might finally get back to normal. How he missed the days when his parents got along and were happy all the time...now it was like they were playing a role.

Fulfilling a role that was written for them before he had been born.

The tension in the air was thick and it made Kagome's tail twitch. She didn't know what to say or do...just that it was awkward. She also didn't like the small frown on Gohans face, he was just a child. He should be smiling and laughing as he told them about his day so far. Sure it was spent staying up until now but still.

"So Gohan, what are you studying?" As much as she hated school and everything that went with it seemed like a safe enough topic to bring up.

Gohan took the offered distraction and grinned. "Algebra." Everyone gave a light chuckle at the way Kagome scrunched up her face.

"Math, I hated math." She spat the word out like it was a curse word. Chi-Chi frowned not wanting Gohan to take a similar dislike to the subject. "Were you not good at the subject?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, chewing her food before answering. "I was good enough at it. Just never really liked it. I was so glad to be done with school after the tenth grade." She had dropped out by then. She knew all she needed to make it by in life. Besides there was more to life then what could be taught in a classroom.

Chi-Chi perked up. "Oh did you graduate early?" Kagome shook her head a slight flush on her cheeks. "Naw, I dropped out. Figured I learned what I needed and it was time to move on. There's more to life than just book smarts."

Chi-Chi frowned at this, not liking her answer, "Don't you want to do something with your life?!" She didn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to do something meaningful with their life. That is why she was pushing Gohan so hard...she wanted him to be more than...She glanced at Goku and thinned her lips.

Kagome gave a small smile, "It is hard to stay in one place too long when one tends to black out every so often...and you told me why that is. I didn't know that the moon is what did that." She paused as she looked at Chi-Chi, "It is also hard to make a life when technically I don't exist on Earth."

Goku spoke up then, "Not exist on earth?"

Kagome nodded, " I don't technically have any files or records. I don't know when I was born or how old I am...I can only guess."

* * *

A dark chuckle looked at the planet that was getting closer and closer. He was looking forward to finally get out of the pod and stretch his legs.

"I wonder how Kara and Kakarot are doing..." The figure looked out the pod towards the blue and green planet with a grin, "They should have taken over the planet by now...and had a kid or two..."

He chuckled at the thought of kids between the two. He was looking forward to finally getting to know his family.

'_**We shall meet soon...the family reunion shall be interesting'**_

* * *

_**Kage A/N: So yeah update finally! Took me a while to get Yuki into a writing mode. Anyways I hope the wait was worth it. Please R&R and let us know what you think!**_

_**Yuki Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was amusing to write...heheh Read and review! Tell us what you think! **_


End file.
